


Dear Thomas

by reascension



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Letter for Thomas, M/M, Newt - Freeform, Thomas - Freeform, implied major character death, loveletter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reascension/pseuds/reascension
Summary: Newt writes Thomas a letter





	Dear Thomas

**Author's Note:**

> Lord help me, I’m back on my bullshit (part 5 out of ???)

Dear Thomas,

There’s something I’d like you to know - by the time you read this letter, I’ll be long gone. I know. _I’m sorry_. I don’t want to go. The last thing I’d ever want to do is burden you with this. The aftermath and the pain that follows, you don’t deserve that. No one does. Thing is, I’ve been meaning to bring it up. But whenever I had mustered up the courage, I’d look at you and… It’s as if your eyes were telling me the wonders of the world. It’s hard. Words can’t fathom what I feel and even now it seems so strange to me. I’ll be gone. I’m not afraid of death, but I am afraid of losing myself. Afraid of not being there for you afterwards, when you need me the most. The first time I saw you, _I knew_. Knew there was something so utterly special about you. I’d follow you wherever you go and I _did_ follow you everywhere. Always will. I would do it all over again if I was given a second chance. I love you, you’re aware of that. It was something unspoken, our love. But it was shown in the glances we exchanged, the rare, soft smiles, lingering touches, sleepless nights spent together and the way you’d look at me. You never looked at anyone else like that, I noticed. I want you to be happy. I want you to know that it’s okay. I’m not gonna lie, it’s gonna be tough without me. Maybe we’ll meet each other again one day. I hope we will. And please trust me when I say that things will turn out okay eventually. You’ll heal. This is not a goodbye, Tommy. I love you.


End file.
